


After the Storm's When the Flowers Bloom

by someoriginalusername



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, face smokes oui'd, i am very gay and full of regret, idk why tom cruise is so prevalent in this why did i do that, murdock learns about scientology, sharlto copley's Look in elysium directly influenced this, tom cruise's bare ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoriginalusername/pseuds/someoriginalusername
Summary: "What, just because I shower regularly, you could tell I slept with men in my early 20s?" Face asked, a little offended. He had no idea why he was, but that was something to unpack later."Face, your hair products alone could cover our rent for the next two months." The pilot said with a shit eating grin."Fuck off, man." He scoffed as he got up to go get another beer."I'm just saying, no decent heterosexual puts that much effort into his appearance!" Murdock yelled from the couch.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	After the Storm's When the Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> i have no goddamn idea why i decided to write a 16 page fanfic abt a nearly decade old shitty action movie but i guess this is just where im at mentally rn. anyways shout out to lena who encouraged my bullshit. i wrote this instead of doing an assignment. i deserve death.
> 
> also sharlto copley's look in elysium has got me feeling some type of way so shout out to him for making me very gay.
> 
> also!!! not a fan of bradley pooper so this is face in this fic https://blueskyandpudding.tumblr.com/post/154888039928/%E3%83%BE 
> 
> constructive criticism on this choice is Not allowed 😊😊

They were officially a year into being wanted felons. So far, they had successfully completed two missions as vigilante’s for hire. Both jobs brought in good money, allowing Peck to be able to con his way into getting them a decent cabin in the middle of bumfuck Nebraska. Despite them being wanted fugitives, and most likely on the several most wanted lists, they were able to get their hands on new ID’s, thanks to Face’s impeccable ability to charm the pants off of almost anyone in his way. B.A. and Murdock were able to score jobs as a full-time mechanic at a small, family owned business, and a part-time worker at a lumber mill, to bring in some extra cash while Face and Hannibal were on the hunt for new missions. How Murdock was able to get employed at a facility that housed several dangerous forms of machinery was beyond him, but the pilot completely adapted to his new act. He grew out a grizzly beard and everything. More than once he’s stolen Face’s (unfortunately) thrifted plaid shirts to fully embrace his new role.

“Buddy, you gotta stop taking my shirts. You always ruin them.” He said after one instance, where he found his plaid long sleeve covered in ash and what he chose to assume was grime. He took a sniff of it. “Christ, it smells like an ashtray was pissed on.” He huffed, throwing it in the wash with the intention of donating it to some charity after.

“No can do, Faceman. I’m a lumberjack now, gotta commit to the persona.” He said from the kitchen, wearing a ridiculous crochet raccoon hat and flipping over a pancake. His newly beloved apron read “No bitchin’ in the kitchen,” another thrifted item.

“You have a job! Buy yourself some shirts, man.” He said, before sitting down for the food. He was counting down the minutes until he could bust out his Tom Ford suits for a new mission.

Murdock had become the designated chef, just as he was in Baghdad. Thankfully, his penchant for hazardous ingredients was stifled by their lack of pocket money. However, that didn’t stop the rest of the team from sniffing their food for any undesirable surprises before they sat down to eat.

Tonight, Bosco was working, and the boss man was out of the state scoping out a new gig. Face was the one who brought them their last job, so this time he gets to sit on his ass and lounge.

It was just Face, Murdock, and the two grams of weed that Murdock said one of the guys from the mill gave him.

“Said it’d help me chill out and sleep, but you know ain’t nothin’ is strong enough to mend this noggin.” He said tapping his head, while handing over the baggie to Face. Face knew Murdock couldn’t smoke it, as it would mess with him in a way that worsened the ‘mad fiesta’ in his head, as he would say.

Face hadn’t smoked a bowl in what felt like years; as he wasn't particularly fond of the fogginess that clouded his mind. He’s not against winding down every once in a while with drinks, and even getting plastered on cheap whiskey, but even then he likes to think he’s somewhat in control of his head.

Today, however, was exactly a year since they managed to escape the new-and-not-improved Lynch’s armed car. That was a cause of celebration. So, after some time googling how to properly smoke a bowl, he takes out the pipe Murdock had handed him, and decides _why the hell not?_

After Face smoked just enough to feel as if he’s on another plane of existence, he turned on their small, battered old TV and watched whatever was on the first channel. It was some old nature documentary on bears. Face didn’t care, he was barely looking at the TV anyways, as the moving shapes on the wall above the TV seemed more interesting. Murdock was poking around the kitchen after dinner, but he eventually joined him on their ratty couch. He couldn’t tell you how long he was sitting there for, but by the time Murdock had plopped down next to him, his head was starting to clear up.

Murdock grabbed the remote from him and changed it to some competition show. People were running and jumping through obstacle courses, dodging and getting knocked off the platforms by several bizarre barriers. Murdock seemed to like it, though. In his raccoon hat and gaudy Hawaiian shirt, he was cheering on and booing several of the contestants. At some point Face tuned out the show and was just listening to Murdock’s ravings.

“C'mon, Ms. Broadway! Those twinkle toes can’t be good for nothin’!” He jeered, only to groan as the woman apparently bounced off an obstacle.

By the time the episode was done, Face was sure he was completely sober, as his surroundings had long since become perceptible. He could think clearly now too, which was a bonus. Yeah, he’s not doing this often.

Murdock had changed the channel to some crime drama and propped his feet up on the coffee table, something that would’ve driven B.A. insane. Face started paying attention a little, until his mind started drifting to the other members of the team and when they’d get back. Bosco was only working late because some hick wrecked his own truck on a hunting trip and was apparently a huge asshole. Shocker.

“I don’t trust the fool to not show up with other deer fuckers with shotguns if it’s not finished by tomorrow morning. I’m not trying to kill some people in Mr. Nelson’s garage, man. I’ll be back after midnight.” He explained after Murdock’s fussing. The pilot was calmer when they were all close, especially after the fiasco with Lynch.

Hannibal said he’d be back from Cincinnati in two days. Usually Face isn’t so keen on any of them leaving the state alone, but considering the new interested client is a little old lady who wants revenge on a company that screwed her and her family over, he thinks the boss will be okay. They all know the drill if they begin to think something’s off, anyways. They should be getting a call from him within the next couple of hours.

Just as Face was reflecting on how he was kind of hungry, despite just eating dinner an hour or two ago, he heard Murdock inhale sharply. Face saw that on the screen, someone had a gun on a character’s head. As Face went to grab the remote, the gun went off and the character dropped. He turned the TV off as soon as it happened. He looked at Murdock, whose eyes were screwed shut, and was breathing heavily.

He hadn't fully recovered from the Morrison scheme. The stress from being fake shot in the head, paired with them being screwed over yet again by the organization they dedicated their lives to, resulted in him completely shutting down after they had found their footing. Those couple of weeks were rough, the pilot never left his room and was up at all hours of the night, tinkering with whatever new object of his fixation he had. Face was able to tell the Texan hadn't been sleeping, as he developed dark circles under his eyes, and his usual eccentricity was doubled twofold. After B.A. and Face practically dragged him into the shower, Face set out to find a pharmacist he could scam into giving him medication. He knew what they gave Murdock at the old hospitals, and he knew which ones worked and which ones didn't. He was surprised that Murdock was grateful when he brought them home. 

"Good god I could kiss you, Facey!" The man said after launching himself at Face, wrapping his arms around his neck. This was the first genuine display of emotions he gave in weeks, other than the pure mania and depression. 

Face only gave a breathless laugh and patted his back. "You're welcome, buddy. Glad we got you back." 

Murdock gave him a wild grin, before taking the bottles and popping two pills. A month after that, they started their first mission.

Now, however, Murdock was in a state he had only witnessed a few times before; he was hyperventilating. A panic attack was incoming.

Face shifted on the couch, and grabbed Murdock's face.

"Hey, hey, Murdock, listen to me."

The other man did nothing, apart from continuing to breathe frantically and thrash his limbs.

Face tightened his grip and remembered what Hannibal had taught him after witnessing Face experience one.

"Murdock, listen to me, you're having a panic attack, okay? I need you to pay attention to me."

The only sign that Murdock gave of his comprehension, was a shaky hand raising up to Face's forearm in a white-knuckled grip.

"Yes, okay. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're home, you're with me, you're okay."

Murdock continued to breathe erratically, but his vice-like-grip loosened a fraction. His eyes flitted to the garage door in the kitchen, where they all stored their weapons.

"No, no, come on, look at me. You're going to be okay. You're in Nebraska, in our shitty little house, and you're gonna be alright. No one is going to hurt you."

At this, he looked back at Face.

"Good, okay. No one's here but you and me, buddy. I just need you to breathe with me, okay? Can you do that for me?" He asked slowly and deliberately.

Murdock gave a terse nod. His grip loosened a bit, but his breathing remained turbulent.

"Perfect, so just do what I do, okay? Breathe in," He inhales. "One, two, three, four, then hold for four more." He then does so, before exhaling. "Out, one, two, three, four. Okay?"

Murdock obeyed, which was good, albeit in a way that was fraught. However, the fact that he was able to focus on him was good. Great, even.

"You're going great, man." He said, running his hand through the hair on the back of his head. Murdock seemed to like that, as he leaned into the touch.

"Again, in, one, two, three, four. Hold. Out, one, two, three, four." They practiced this together, for a few more minutes, until Murdock's hands had dropped from his arms.

"Okay, that's good. One last time, okay? Just for me." 

After this successful attempt, Face let go of him. He could see the imprint of his palm on Murdock's neck, and immediately felt guilty.

"Shit, was I squeezing you too hard?"

Murdock had dropped his head on the back of the couch, and exhaled. His breathing seemed back to normal.

"Nah, Facey. You did great." He said, in a strained tone. He was talking, which was good, Face thought to himself. He sank into the other side of the couch and blew out a shaky breath. 

"Christ, man. You scared the living shit out of me." He ran a shaky hand through his own sweaty hair.

Murdock, with his eyes closed and head still against the couch, remained silent. They sat in the silence for an extended period of time. Eventually, Murdock opened his eyes.

"Want me to get your meds?" Face asked out of pure necessity to break the silence. A silent Murdock is a worried Face. 

"No." Was all he uttered.

Right. He had seen him take them that morning. He was only ever supposed to take them in the morning. He knew that. 

Murdock laid pliant against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Face knew that now, he was getting lost in his head. He knew the man, and knew from experience, that the pilot would beat himself up over it. He'd tell himself that he was a nuisance and a liability to the team. None of which was true. All of them were a little messed up in their own ways. Shit happens. So, he decided to tell him just that.

"Hey," he said, shoving at the pilot's shoulder to get his attention. When the pilot turned his head in his direction, Face grabbed his shoulder.

"I know you're kicking yourself in there, so cut that out. This happens. Lord knows Hannibal has seen me at my absolute lowest. It's not pretty, but you'll be fine." He paused, letting it sink in before continuing. "You're not the only one who goes through this, and it doesn't make you any less valuable than you are. You're James 'Howlin' fuckin' Mad' Murdock. The best damn aviator in the country." 

At this, Murdock perks up. "In the world." He mumbles, correcting him. "The best damn aviator in the world." Face grins.

"You're right. You are the _best_ damn pilot in the _world_. And nothing's going to change that. We're lucky we have you, no matter how much of a mad bastard you are." 

Murdock huffed out a chuckle and looked back up to the ceiling. After a moment, he inched his hand towards Face's, and patted it. Face flipped their hands and squeezed.

Murdock shot him a smirk, the light coming back to his eyes.

"Aw, Facey. How sweet. I didn't know you cared." He said, mirth apparent in his otherwise weak tone.

Face scoffed, shoving his hand away. "Shut up, jackass. Of course I care. We all do. Even if you try to poison us occasionally with some bio-hazardous 'secret sauce.'"

Murdock's smile grew as he raised his head up. "It's essential to the pork chops, muchacho." He was definitely back to being himself.

"More like banned in 10 states. That shit melts your insides." Face gibes back, getting up to make himself a bowl of cereal. He pats Murdock on the shoulder before he leaves.

Maybe he _should_ smoke another bowl later.

That night, when Hannibal calls, he lets Murdock answer.

* * *

The next two days are fine, as Hannibal finally returns and tells them about the gig. He's already deemed the old lady to be trustworthy, so he leaves the final decision to the other men. 

"It's good money, and we're running pretty low right now, so I'm down." Face says.

"What they did to her ain't right, plus these are good as shit." B.A. says, holding up a cookie from the bin of homemade goods that Hannibal brought back in a container. "Count me in as long as she makes more." 

"I don't do too well with rivals," Murdock sniffs at the bin. "But I'm also not too fond of people who kick around old ladies. I'm in." he says, before dipping his hand into the bin and popping a cookie in his mouth.

"Fool, you couldn't make shit this good if you tried." B.A. snarled, snatching the bin away from the other man's vicinity.

Hannibal smirked at them. "Alright. That's it, boys. We're officially back in." The guys cheered and hollered as they did with the confirmation of every new mission. Being on the run from the United States Military wasn't ideal, but they all loved what they did.

Hannibal spent the next hour and a half laying out the plan he had already half developed, with the rest of the team. As the men pitched their ideas to each other, Face sat back and enjoyed the familiar atmosphere. These were his favorite moments, apart from when they were completing their missions. And the celebrations of a job well done afterwards. Whenever the group teamed up to brainstorm their ideas, a real sense of family came together. They're the only type of family Face ever came to be a part of. He loves these guys more than anything. He knows none of them would dare say so, apart from Murdock, but he knows they feel the same way. 

When the team wrapped up their session, both B.A. and Hannibal headed to their rooms. B.A. had a shift in the morning, and Hannibal went to go over what they came up with in silence. That left Face and Murdock once again on the couch. Both men had opened celebratory cans of cheap beer and sat down to watch some late-night cartoons.

Face hadn't minded it, as Murdock regularly stayed up to watch them, and they reminded Face of his time at the orphanage. He would join some of the other boys to sneak into the TV room at night to watch them. One of the nuns knew about it, but allowed them to do so as long as they were out of bed and ready to start the day by the time she came to wake them up. It wasn't so much as enjoying the cartoons themselves, rather than just hanging out with the other boys. It was the same thing now, as he watched Tom & Jerry with Murdock. He was more of a Thundercats and Transformers fan as a kid, but Murdock adored this show.

Face was enjoying himself. The beer tasted like warm, carbonated piss at this point, but the show was genuinely funny, and Murdock was smiling. About an hour into the marathon, Murdock dropped his head into Face's lap.

"Alright, I'm good. I got my healthy dose of cat-and-mouse hijinks. You can change it." The Texan said as he dramatically draped a wrist across his forehead. The conman raised a brow at him, before grabbing the remote. He flipped through the channels until he found the familiar face of Tom Cruise. Murdock continued to boast in his dramatics until he heard his voice and shot up.

"Is that Maverick?!" He said, his excitement in his tone. Top Gun is the pilot's favorite movie, which was a shocker to no one. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't Top Gun.

"Yeah, Nicole Kidman too. Eyes Wide Shut. It's a good movie." Face said, shoving the popcorn Murdock made in between commercial breaks into his mouth. 

They both watched it in silence until Murdock decided he didn't care about it. He shifted on the couch so that he was laying down, with his feet in Face's lap. Face elected to ignore it, giving him this because of what had happened just a few days ago. Murdock began fiddling with the braids on his hat, letting Face enjoy the movie in peace and quiet. 

"Did you know he's in a cult?" Face offered up during a commercial break.

"Maverick?" Murdock asked incredulously, looking up from his hat.

"Yeah, Scientology." Face sucked the butter off of his thumb. "They worship some alien overlord from mars or some shit."

Murdock snorted. "Don't we all." 

Not knowing what to say to that, other than _No. No, we do not_ , Face opted to just put aside the popcorn and flip through the channels until the movie was back on. After a moment of silence, Murdock spoke up again.

"I think I heard about that. Are they the ones who stop you in the middle of the street and try to read your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. They have their own navy fleet too. Sure as hell aren't military, though."

Murdock smiled at him. "Maverick shouldn't have left that fine specimen of a F-14A. Only a dipstick abandons a beaut like that for a life at sea." 

"Or a madman." He pauses. 'The bad kind." Face clarifies, flipping back to the channel the movie was on.

"What, pray tell, dear Facial one, constitutes a good madman?" Murdock asks inquisitively. 

"Ignoring your regular attempts to poison us, the fact that you're not a cultist makes you a good example of one." Face answers, despite the movie being back on. He's watched it more than once, so he's not too upset. 

Murdock began drumming his feet in his lap. At the look of "What the fuck, man?" that Face shot him, he began doing his best impression of the host from Wheel of Fortune. 

"25,000 for Mr. Templeton Peck from Intercourse, Pennsylvania!" He exclaimed. "Congratulations, Mr. Peck. On top of that, you've also won an exquisite lasagna dish made by the celebrated chef, H.M Murdock. Mr. Peck, what do you plan to do with your winnings?"

Face shoved at his legs. "Shut up, man! Bosco's trying to sleep. He'll wring your neck, no matter how good your lasagna is." Murdock flashed him a smile and laid back to fiddle with his hat again.

"'Intercourse, Pennsylvania.'" Face muttered to himself. "Are you twelve?"

Murdock just continued to grin and wriggle the feet in his lap. Face scoffed and redirected his attention back to the movie. A scene he really liked was about to start, so he tuned him out. Yeah it was one of the many sex scenes, but he's only human. 

After many nude shots of both actors' bodies, Murdock shifted. Apparently, that piqued his interest. Duly noted, Face thought to himself. After a shot of Tom Cruise's ass, Murdock spoke up.

"Didn't think alien overlords would allow their followers to star in soft pornos."

Face snorted. "Yeah, man. Weird sex shit has always been a cult thing. They're probably just having massive orgies on those ships."

Murdock continued to watch the screen with a pensive expression. He muttered something about mermaids to himself, but Face was too absorbed in what he was watching to ask.

After one particularly heated moment, Face shifted, causing Murdock to drop one of his legs off the side of the couch. Face was secretly grateful. He wasn't hard or anything but watching these types of scenes with anyone was just a bit much. Sure, when he first watched this it was with an ex-girlfriend, but they immediately boned afterwards. It's a different situation when you're watching it with your best friend and teammate. He slept with the second person he watched this with too, now that he thinks about it.

As soon as it switches to more commercials, Face groans and drops his head on the back of the couch. "I need to get laid."

Murdock laughs, and sits upright, facing the TV. "I hear ya."

Face pauses. That was not expected. All he manages to get out is a shocked "Oh?"

"What?"

"You're into that?"

"Gettin' laid? 'Course I am. What kind of question is that?" Murdock asked defensively. 

"I just didn't think you were… Into that."

"Sex? Faceman, what in the sweet Sam Hill are you on about?" 

"I don't know, I just have never seen you with anyone." 

"So you thought I was celibate? Not everyone's a horndog like you, but a man's got needs." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Face knows he's a bit of a slut, but it's another thing to hear it come from your best friend. 

"Hey, man. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just surprised is all." Face says, putting his hand up to try to alleviate the tension.

"That I have sex? Did you think that I was a blushing virgin? Or that I'm too fucked in the head to be able to get it up and score someone?" Murdock asks, irritation clear in his tone. 

"Whoa! I didn't say any of that, okay? I said I was just shocked. I've known you for years and haven't seen you with anyone, so I just assumed that wasn't a concern for you." Murdock wasn't one to get easily upset, but this whole thing clearly hit a nerve. 

"I have exes." Murdock huffed, crossing his arms. He was clearly still annoyed. "You've met some of them."

"What?!" Face didn't mean to exclaim that as loudly as he did.

"A few times, actually." Murdock stated tersely.

"Who?" By this time the movie was back on, but Face was too baffled to care.

At this, Murdock just sighed and looked at the ceiling. He then screwed his eyes shut. Face didn't like this, whoever they were, they clearly upset him. Or maybe it was just Face who upset him. When Murdock didn't budge, Face shifted towards him.

"Hey, listen. I didn't mean to upset you. I genuinely was just surprised. I'm sorry, I'll drop it." Murdock then screwed his eyes shut even harder and squeezed the arm rest. 

"No, it's alright. This just ain't how I wanted it to come up" Murdock said. He opened his eyes, then ran a hand through his hair.

Face was just as confused as ever, his mind going through everyone they could've been. Murdock didn't have many friends apart from the team, let alone female ones. He does remember one, though. 

"Amy?" He asks, remembering the brunette who taught Murdock his card tricks.

"What? No."

"... Carla?"

"No! Okay, stop." Murdock shoved the palms of his hands into his eyes. "I'll tell ya, but only if you promise not to lose it. I won't be able to deal with that."

This only piqued his own interest more. So, he waited. 

"D'ya remember Tim?"

Face racked his brain. "Tim Perkins? What about him?" He remembers Murdock playing soccer with the lieutenant, once or twice. He hadn't thought about it much. Murdock just stared at him.

_Oh._

At his stunned silence, Murdock continued, eyes pointedly on the TV screen.

"Major Carlson too. And Lieutenant Kirk, although that wasn't much of anything."

Face didn't know what to say. He had seen him with all these men, but he had no idea. Still processing what he had just heard, he moved away and faced the TV. They both sat in silence for a long time, until Murdock cleared his throat and stood up.

"Right! Well, that's that for me. Gonna hit the hay. Early bird catches the worm, and all that." He halfheartedly saluted him, before turning to leave.

"Murdock, wait." The man paused in the doorway, slowly peering over his shoulder.

"Just. Come sit down. I'm not angry or anything." Murdock then hesitantly sat himself back down. He purposely kept a distance between himself and Face, shrinking into the opposite corner of the couch. He drew his knees up to his chest.

At Murdock's blatant unease, he muted the TV. He faced his friend yet again. With a million thoughts racing through his head, he managed to only ask one thing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Murdock snorted, with no humor in his expression. "No offense, Facey, but disclosing this to Mr. Tall, Dark and Straight in the middle of Baghdad wouldn't have been the best decision, don't ya think?" 

Face flinched, and Murdock continued.

"Not to mention the good ol' Don't Ask, Don't Tell." He paused. "You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." 

Face remained speechless. These were good points, but jarring, nonetheless.

"Christ…" Was all he was able to articulate.

"Yeah..." Murdock said awkwardly, drawing out the word and bouncing his hand on the arm rest.

After a beat of silence, Face was able to verbalize his racing thoughts.

"First of all, I'm not upset or mad. Again, I'm just shocked." More than shocked, absolutely stunned. Murdock only began fidgeting with his hat. He waited another moment.

"I hate… I hate that you had to hide that. That was a bullshit law. Borderline fascist." Come to think about it, a lot of aspects of the United States military were overstepping that line.

"I'm sorry." He continued. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you have us now. We may be jackasses, but we're not assholes. It's up to you on whether you want to tell the others, but it won't change the way we all feel about you. It hasn't changed the way I feel about you." He says earnestly. It has definitely started making him rethink every interaction they've had, though.

Not in a bad way, of course. He's not a piece of shit. It just happens to explain every time he's caught the man staring at him. Face knows he's a bit of a narcissist, but no one can deny how great his ass looks in sweats. He knows the effect he has on people.

He bites his lip. Now it's _his_ turn to be shocked.

"And I'm not entirely straight, by the way." He says a minute later.

Murdock finally faces him, with a pensive look on his face. "Y'know, I had a feelin'."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I always just assumed you were as straight as a pole, but sometimes I'd see you in your new suits, or you doin' your skin routine, and I'd wonder. Also, your reaction kinda just confirmed it. Thank you, by the way. That was very kind."

Face wasn't able to entirely process the thank you, as he was still reeling from what the Texan said. How the hell could he tell?

"What, just because I shower regularly, you could tell I slept with men in my twenties?" Face asked, a little offended. He had no idea why he was, but that was something to unpack later.

"Face, your hair products alone could cover our rent for the next two months." The pilot said with a shit eating grin. 

"Fuck off, man." He scoffed as he got up to get another beer. 

"I'm just saying, no decent heterosexual puts that much effort into his appearance!" Murdock yelled from the couch. 

Face opened the fridge, grabbing two cans despite his annoyance. When he returned, Murdock was sitting cross legged. He flipped him the bird before throwing the can into his lap.

He sat down and unmuted the TV. Another sex scene was on. What the hell kind of channel just plays this stuff?, he thought to himself.

"Woo wee, the cheeks on that one." Murdock said, referring to Tom Cruise's ass which was shown yet again.

Face grinned, and shook his head. "Meh," he said after a moment, before cracking open his can and taking a sip.

"What, is Maverick not pretty enough for dear Faceman?" The pilot teased before doing the same.

"He's pretty, just short. I prefer Kidman." He did have a nice ass, but Face would be more interested if it didn't belong to a cultist.

"Yeah, but I'm not picky. Beggars can't be choosers. At this point you gotta just be a guy that gives me some form of attention." Face snorts at that. Murdock eventually ends up spreading his legs out onto Face's lap yet again. The two then continue to shoot the shit, adding unnecessary commentary to the movie, with Murdock doing several voices that make Face laugh out loud. By the end of the movie they're not drunk, but both have a nice red tinge in their cheeks. They're also leaning on each other, after Murdock rearranged himself again to touch his shoulder. 

Face gets up to clean the mess they made, and Murdock helps. It's around 2am by this time, yet they settle at the table in the kitchen. Both nursing cups of water this time. Face would be lying if he said he didn't purposely reach a mug on the highest shelf just to feel the pilot's eyes on the exposed skin where his shirt rode up. 

Their dynamic changed after both of their confessions. They flirted throughout the rest of the movie, which led Face to realize that he really _wouldn't mind_. 

He always knew his friend had a charming aura to him, but tonight he finally realized how nice his green eyes were despite the shitty lighting of the television. The beard also really, really worked on him. Not to mention how he had gotten jacked for the lumberjack aesthetic. Come to think of it, there was more than one occasion in which Face had caught himself appreciating his friend's arms. Before, during and after Iraq.

This new tension between them excited him, and he knew that the other man felt the same; considering the way he was blatantly gawking at him when he went to get the mugs, and from the countless times he's caught the pilot's fervent gaze over the years. 

Before they sat down, he figured 'Fuck it.' And moved his chair closer to where Murdock was seated. This man was one of his closest friends, and they cared about, and respected, each other too much for there to be a chance of them ruining that. So why not?

He could begin overthinking every little way this could go wrong, but with the blonde man leaning into his space, eyes filled with a warmth that he's familiar with, but only now realizing it's a look that shows more than what one is supposed to feel for a friend, it's hard to focus on anything else. He realizes that they've both been sitting there smiling at each other like love-struck teenagers for minutes now.

Face really can't believe he's just now realizing how _into_ him he is. It could just be the alcohol in his system, but he feels as if this has been building for years now, having tonight be the boiling point.

"Are you hungry? I kinda want cereal." Face says, breaking the tension. He gets up again to get a bowl. He's gotta stop eating so late, he chides himself. However, Murdock never did have time to make dinner. 

He hears the other chair scrape against the floor, so he grabs another bowl. When he turns around, Murdock is stepping into in his space. Face grins.

"Hello" he says, his voice soft. He hands him the bowl, only for Murdock to return a delightful smile, and place the bowl down on the counter behind him. He then takes another step forward and slowly leans in, allowing Face to protest or move away if he wanted to, before kissing him softly. There's nothing Face could want more in that moment. As their lips meet, Face exhales a sound of encouragement. He slides his hands into the blonde's hair. Apparently, he's also _really_ into his hair. 

Face opens his mouth, allowing Murdock in. Face prides himself on being a skilled kisser, but Murdock is just as experienced. With the slide of his tongue, Face is left panting into his mouth. The kisses grow more heated, with Face tugging on his hair for leverage and biting the pilot's bottom lip. An enthusiastic hand then grabs his ass, while another grips his waist. He smiles into the kiss. He hears a groan when he sucks on the now swollen bottom lip, soothing the sensitive spot with his tongue after. They get lost in each other, kisses becoming so thorough that, for all Face knows, they could have been there for hours. Its when he feels a warm hand reach under his shirt, cupping the small of his back, that he breaks apart. 

"Maybe we should, uh, take this somewhere else?" Face says, breathless. His head feels as fuzzy as it did when he was high, but in a far more pleasant way. 

He's unable to look away from the other man's swollen lips, and watches them raise into a smile. They brush noses.

"Yours or mine, _mon chéri_?" He asks in an impeccable yet ridiculous French accent. Face shivers despite himself.

"Mine. Mine's closer." He says before grabbing the pilot's wrist, and practically sprinting for his door. As soon as the door is shut, Face has him up against the back of it, their lips entangling in a way that would make his toes curl, if he wasn't already on his feet. This time, his hands are everywhere; from his hair, to his chest, running down the back of Murdock's thighs. The pilot raises a leg to curve around Face's thigh, drawing him closer and grinding into him. Face bites back a groan.

Murdock starts pawing at Face's shirt, so Face draws back to lift it off, before chasing the heat of his mouth yet again. Face begins moving against the pilot's leg, driving the other man to let out a strangled moan. Murdock then pushes them off the door and walks them to the bed. Face sits on the bed, and Murdock removes his own shirt before climbing onto his lap. Face immediately starts kissing the exposed skin of his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. Murdock shutters and grasps the hair at the back of Face's head.

When Murdock pushes Face down onto the bed, pinning his wrists as he begins mouthing at his neck in return, making Face moan as loud as he could without risking waking up the others, he thinks; _Damn_ , we could've been doing this years ago.

  
  
  
  



End file.
